


The Archive

by soldierwitch



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierwitch/pseuds/soldierwitch
Summary: This one is for the lovers, for the dreamers and their plans. It's for the broken-hearted and the grief stricken, those who need a helping hand. The stories here are Roswell's, all small but not all sad. They tell the tale of life and the players in its band.A collection of short fanfiction.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Archive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to The Archive, a collection of short fanfiction centered on the characters of Roswell, New Mexico. I decided to make this collection because I wanted to include my short fanfiction over here, but I'm funny about word count. Usually, if it's under 1k the likelihood of me cross-posting it is low, but with a collection like this I can house all my short fanfiction together, so I'm both excited and satisfied. 
> 
> This collection will have a range of fic in it from AUs to different pairings, ships, and character studies. Some pieces you may have seen before, some you might now have. My short fanfics tend to be snapshots of moments or explorations of a certain feeling or mood. There's a few of them I might flesh out into full on stories one day, who knows. But they were all fun to write for varying reasons, all ways for me to figure out these characters and my interpretation of their voices.
> 
> Each chapter will be of a different fic and its title will reflect the fic's focus, so feel free to skip around once the collection starts to fill up. I hope y'all enjoy this collection as it is a tangle of my headcanons, thoughts on dynamics and characters, as well as the occasional bit of experimentation.  
> \---
> 
> The first fic in The Archive is called deserving. It is a Marliz fic that I wrote for Day 3 of Ladies of Roswell New Mexico week, and it's set on prom night. deserving was my contribution to the missing scene category. I wanted to explore a romantic element to Liz and Maria's friendship when they were younger and ended up with this sweet moment between the two of them. I quite liked how it turned out.

Liz looks up at the stars, legs swinging, red dress swishing as she smiles somewhat tipsy. “What would you wish for?”

“Hmm,” Maria asks, head on Liz’s shoulder, fingers playing with the label on her bottle.

“If the sky were full of shooting stars, what would you wish for?”

Maria thinks on it. “It’s prom night,” she says quietly when she’s settled on an answer. “I guess I’d wish for a kiss.”

“Really,” Liz asks, looking down at Maria, she tips her best friend’s chin up. “A kiss.”

“Yeah,” Maria says. “The prom committee chose A Night Under the Stars as the theme. I hear that and I think about getting kissed.”

Making a split second decision, Liz leans down and presses her lips to Maria’s. Her hair falls like a curtain with the action, making it more intimate than she intended. It was wish fulfillment plain and simple. Or at least it was supposed to be, but when the kiss ends and she looks into Maria’s eyes she realizes she wants to do it again.

“Why did you…,” Maria trails off. She takes in Liz’s stunned expression and switches gears. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Liz says, voice tight. “It was the least I could do. You being banned from prom and everything.”

Maria sits up, putting distance between them which Liz doesn’t like. “I’ve never been kissed out of pity, Liz, and I don’t plan to start now. I give your kiss back.”

“That’s not how kisses work.”

“It’s how they work with me,” Maria says, sitting her drink down and standing up. “I mean why would you kiss me anyway? Five minutes ago we were talking about how Max Evans saved prom night for you.”

“I don’t know,” Liz says, pushing her hair behind her ear nervously. She didn’t mean the kiss in pity; she’d never do that to Maria, but it’s hard to get the words out her mouth with Maria looking at her like she’s just about ruined their friendship.

“I guess,” –Liz climbs to her feet and dusts off her dress–“I guess because if there’s anyone who deserved to be kissed tonight it’s you.”

“What,” Maria asks, hands falling from her hips, fight gone out of her.

Liz folds her arms, pulling her shawl tight to ward off the night’s chill. She gives Maria a barely their smile.

“You would have looked beautiful in your mom’s prom dress,” she says. “With stars in your hair just like you promised me and Rosa you’d do. And you would have had someone tonight. I don’t know who, but you’d have picked some lucky person, some stray, to pull along with you. And they would have kissed you. Maybe it wouldn’t have been good, I don’t know. But you would have been kissed.”

“Why do you care whether or not I’ve been kissed?”

“Because you deserve to be,” Liz says simply. “Utterly and thoroughly kissed.”

Maria folds her arms, too, and looks away. “You didn’t kiss me like that.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Do you plan to?”

Liz adjusts her shawl, caught off guard by Maria’s question. “Do you…do you want me to?”

Maria taps her foot and bites her lip. She lets it go when she admits that she doesn’t know.

Moving closer, Liz takes Maria’s hand. “I want to if you want to.”

“I want to,” Maria says, softly.

“Okay,” Liz says just as soft and kisses Maria again. Her shawl falls as she pulls Maria closer, one hand going to her cheek and the other wrapping around her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
